Tech Support
by Kasperka
Summary: GAbby lemons. It starts off innocently enough, with an attempt to help. Rated M for the future. Intro taken from LiKARU-chan's "Poor little goth girl". Great story. Go, read it
1. An attempt to help

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or actors in NCIS (although I wouldn't be opposed to owning Mark Harmon)._

_Author's Note: Please go read LiKARU-chan's story »Poor little goth girl«, because this chapter is almost identical to her story. I'm using it as an intro, because I love her little story so darn much._

_Also, I do not come from an English speaking country, so please forgive the grammar. Reviews always welcome. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you would fix. Thanks! _

One Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in the elevator, headed for the forensic lab, Caf Pow! in hand. It was early. Too early to show up without any type of bribe to make Abby work as fast and as he needed her to. The new case had been a strain on all of them and he needed his Goth to work her magic. Hmmm… "His" Goth? Alright, so there was no use denying the fact that Abby was a lovely girl. Woman. Whatever. And he had nothing but respect and fatherly feelings for her. Yes. Fatherly. And when he thought of Abby as his, there was nothing but friendly affection there.

So it is perfectly understandable that he felt just fatherly feelings and friendly affection when he came into the lab and saw Abby kneeling under her desk. Apparently, she had not yet had time to put on her lab coat and was kneeling, bent over a computer, in the shortest skirt imaginable that barely covered her ass. He could see just a hint of her panties, how she was kneeling. Not that he was looking. Not at all.

Not liking where his mind and other parts of him were headed, he coughed, trying to catch her attention. She straightened up, but didn't turn. She pretended to sniff the air.

- Human. Approximately 6' tall. Holding…, - she sniffed the air again - … hmmm… A caffeine-based drink…

- It seems to be pure caffeine, if you ask me. – he retorted.

-Oh, Gibbs, you sly sliver fox you. It's a bribe! I just know it is. Well, tough luck. My computer is on the fritz and you're not getting anything until I fix it, - she said, kneeling back down, holding the Caf Pow! – but thanks for the refreshments.

He sat on the chair, next to the counter, which provided a nice view of Abby's curves.

- Abby, you're in one of the best equipped labs in the country. How can the computer possibly be broken?

- Ok, so you caught me. It's my home computer. I thought I'd get in a bit of work while… well, while working. Your results won't be done in a few more hours anyway, so I might as well be productive…

Gibbs leaned against the counter. One little impure thought wouldn't hurt anybody. So the gunny allowed his mind to drift, over Abby's leather boots, white stocking covered calves, up her thighs and to the hem of her skirt and what appeared to be…

- Leroy Jethro Gibbs!! Were just checking out my ass?! Shame on you – Abby scolded. – So, see anything you like? - she asked, wiggling her ass for dramatic effect.

- Maybe…

And this was their usual banter. A little flirting here, a bit of sexual innuendo there, a sprinkle of this, a hint of that, it was what made their relationship of boss and lab rat work. But there had always been a lab coat involved, covering those long legs of hers. And now there she was, bent over again, and he could imagine running his fingertips under her skirt and then slapping her hard. She'd deserve it, too. For wearing those short skirts and tight shirts, taunting him like that.

Suddenly, Abby leaped up from her computer, cursing loudly. Gibbs was at her side instantly.

-What happened? – he asked.

-Nothing. Shit! I cut my finger on the motherboard. Look – she said, pouting and pointed a bloodied finger in his face.

-Come now, Abs. It's not so bad. Give it here.

Before she had time to argue or react in any way, he placed her finger in his mouth and started sucking on it. It was an entirely different type of physical contact. Sure they hugged and gave each other little pecks on the cheek, but this was… Abby's mind failed to come up with a better word than "hot". He slowly sucked, while moving his tongue over the small cut on her finger. It tickled a bit, but that tickle went straight to her core. Oh, this was wrong on so many levels. This was Gibbs. She shouldn't be turned on by anything Gibbs does or was doing.

* * *

_TBC..._

_Hope to submit the next chapter later this week. Y'all come back now, y'hear!_


	2. Let the games begin

_Disclaimer: Anything you can recognize, I don't own. Oh, woe is me…_

_Author's note: Thanks for the positive feedback, guys. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the previous one. And as always, please review. Even if you don't like it. In that case tell me what to fix. Thanks. _

* * *

-There. All better.

-Ummmm…

-Abbs? You ok? Abbs?

She just stood there, a dazed look on her face, her now wet (but not bleeding) finger in front of her. One part of her mind was screaming at her to snap out of it, to smile and give some witty reply, or not so witty, or even stupid, JUST SAY SOMETHING!! Unfortunately, the rest of her brain was filling up with all sorts of risqué thoughts and was thus drowning out the screaming logical part of her. She stretched out her arm a bit and took Gibbs' hand and lifted it to her face. Gibbs didn't say a word while she was doing this, figuring it to be one of her show-and-tell type explanations. He was expecting something along the lines of "Did you know that human saliva contains natural disinfectants…" He, however, did not expect Abby to take his index finger into her mouth and start licking it.

"A man can't look at a woman eating ice cream and not think of a blow job" somebody said. So if a young woman's lips are wrapped around a man's finger, it is more than natural that he imagine them wrapped around something else. There she was, this dark nymph of a woman sucking on his index finger making him want all sorts of things. This can only lead to trouble. Knowing his own track record with women, no good come from anything he did now. It would either get awkward or messy and complicated… and awkward afterwards.

His groin was protesting. Damn it, Gibbs, this is no time to get all chivalrous! See? She's willing. One word from you and she'd comply.

Right?

No! This was Abby, after all. His Abby. It's probably just a fluke. She can't want him. He's almost twice her age.

NO!

No!

No?

Oh to hell with it…

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a man to be dominated, tricked or stunned easily. And if she wanted to play, play he would.

He slid his finger out of her mouth and pulled her close in one swoop. He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered.

-Do not tempt me, little girl. I am not one of your boy-toys. This is my game. My rules. And if you play, _you_ are also mine – he said in a low voice while tracing the wet index finger down her neck, over the studded choker and lower until he reached the first button of her shirt. He pressed her even closer to him, making her squeak in surprise. His cold blue eyes were looking straight at her, testing her will, daring her to look away. Yes, this was Abby, and he didn't intimidate her as he did others, but he needed to scare her. Show her that he was not the nice man she thought him to be. He needed to get this whole silly finger-sucking business out of her head. And if it was out of her head, maybe… someday… it would leave his as well.

Hearing the elevator door open, he quickly released his tight grip on her waist.

- Come to me when you decide. – he added over his shoulder as he was walking out, almost running a very groggy McGee over on his way to the elevator.

- Boss? Hey, boss! The case! I think I know… -McGee yelled out trying to get his boss' attention before the elevator door closed.

- Coffee, McGee. Have some. Talk to me when you're awake.

With a 'ting!' the elevator door closed, leaving McGee to go to the lab and get coffee and leaving Gibbs to mull over what had just happened.

Maybe it wasn't the smartest of ideas. Abby liked a challenge. Perhaps he should take his ultimatum back. But that would be like apologizing – a sign of weakness. So he would not take it back. After a logical analysis, Abby would come to realize how impossible the whole thing is and would dismiss it as a silly lapse of concentration. Things would get back to normal.

But even though this would be the ultimate outcome, it didn't mean Gibbs couldn't make it fun for him. He had never had an upper hand on Abby. She ignored the authority he so simply imposed on everybody else. Now he had something. Now he could tease and torment her. He was very fond of Abby and her carefree demeanor, but his ego couldn't stand not being able to rule somebody by fear. Ok, so it wouldn't exactly be fear, but he could finally make her as jumpy around him as he did the others.

Once she made up her mind about not wanting to have anything sexual to do with him, the teasing would stop, naturally. But for now, there was no reason not to take advantage of the situation…

* * *

_TBC…_

_So, another short chapter. I can't get more than 1 or 2h a day to write so the chapters will continue to be short, I guess. Bare with me :)_


	3. Puzzle

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything you can recognize. Would like to have Abby's skills, though. _

_Author's note: Hey guys! Another chapter is up. Hope you like. Keep in mind that feedback feeds the soul ____ Even if you don't like it, let me know what to fix._

_Wood planer: __/225auction/225pics/80.jpg__ used to even out wood. Old hand tool. Have one. I figure Gibbs doesn't use power tools_

_P.S: Don't you wish CafPow would really exist?_

His finger slide over each of her curves, feeling how smooth she was. Having his hands on her always made him calm. Nobody, not even he knew how he would get her out of his basement, but working on the boat took all his stress out and gave him time to think.

He didn't really need to think. Causing confusion in others was second nature to him. Although Abby might require a bit more planning. He would just have to test the waters and see. He pushed the planer over the wood. Why was he doing this? Abby deserved better than to be on the receiving end of his mind games. What if she really wanted to be with him? If there was truth behind all that flirting? Nah. Couldn't be. The planer slid across the wood once more. Thinking ahead wasn't his strong suit. He would deal with the problems as they came. And not before.

It was hard to believe that the whole finger incident took place just two days ago. Abby paced the lab. She was working on evidence in three cases. It was noon and it seemed nobody from the team was coming to visit. Maybe they don't have a case. Maybe Gibbs is avoiding her. He may be regretting what happened. Or misinterpreting it. How was he supposed to interpret it? She didn't know what to think, so what did she expect Gibbs to think? Maybe he'll never come to her lab again. No, that would be silly. He wasn't the McGee type, to sit in a corner and brood. Definitely no new case.

-Abigail? – Dr. Mallard's voice sounded from the screen.

-I'm here, Ducky. Whacha need?

-I have just received a slightly puzzled young man.

- Puzzled, Ducky?

-Oh, I do apologize. That was awfully inappropriate. Agent DiNozzo's sense of humor must be contagious. It would seem somebody thought it would be a good idea to severe the young man's limbs off, remove his fingers and toes and then submerge the parts in a vat of wood lacquer. No head, though. Mr. Palmer is on his way up with a skin sample and a finger.

-No problemo, Duck-man. Who's working the case?

-I am.

It was a whisper, barely audible, but there was no mistaking it. Gibbs was standing right behind her, with his lips close to her ear.

-Ah, Jethro. I won't be able to tell you any more before we've removed this godforsaken substance off of him. I've sent a sample up to Abby.

-Thanks, Ducky – he said, reaching out over Abby's shoulder to turn off the screen.

-Damn it, Gibbs, don't sneak up on me like that!

-I thought you like it when I sneak up on you.

-Sometimes I do, but not when I haven't had coffee or breakfast and certainly not when I'm talking to Ducky!

-I don't think Ducky minds. As for the coffee… - A CafPow was slid into her hands.

-Thank you – she said, not sounding too grateful.

- Is there a _problem_… Abby?

One finger slid down her cheek. He still hadn't moved and she wasn't sure how she felt about being trapped between a rock and a hard place or in this case between Gibbs and her counter. Gibbs friend. Gibbs support. Gibbs protection. Gibbs does not equal serious flirting, butterflies and arousal. Or does he?

Before she had time to consider any of these equations, the elevator door opened and Jimmy walked in, his usual carefree smile plastered all over his face. Before she could turn, Gibbs was leaning against the counter, looking as innocent as a newborn. Or at least as innocent as Gibbs could look.

-Hey, Abby. Heard you were alone up here so I took the chance to come visit y'…– Palmer said, his grin getting even wider and then suddenly disappearing – Errr… Agent Gibbs… Ummm… I didn't know you were here.

-Obviously not, Palmer. How's the autopsy going.

Jimmy had never been very comfortable around Gibbs. The man was so scary.

-Umm… We'll.. we'll have it done as… as soon as possible… sir?

- Good. You do that. And Abby, I want the name that goes with those body parts down stairs. Also, I want to know if he is navy or not and if not, why the hell he's wearing a uniform.

- I'm on it, boss-man. – Abby said, saluting, which earned her a small smile from Gibbs.

Making his way to the door, he stopped, midstride as if forgetting something.

Jimmy was standing in the middle of the lab, still blissfully grinning at Abby.

-Mr. Palmer, don't you have somewhere to be?

-Huh? – the question not quite registering in Jimmy's brain.

-PALMER! Stop ogling my lab tech and get back to work NOW!

In a matter of microseconds, Jimmy Palmer was running for the elevator and probably his life as well.

-Geez, Gibbs. Cranky much? – Abby asked while scraping the lacquer off the skin sample.

-I just didn't like the way he was drooling.

-Ooh, Gibbs, never figured you for the jealous type.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear once more.

-Only with you, pretty girl.

He was out the door before she could answer.

_TBC, as always._


	4. Control Issues

_Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing… unfortunately._

_Author's Note: I know it's called a MMORPG, but Gibbs doesn't :) _

_/edit: damn spelling mistakes..._

* * *

The mass spectrometer was happily buzzing away, doing it's thing. The stereo was thumping with a heavy beat. McGee was oblivious to his surroundings, staring at the screen, headphones on and playing a MM… M…MOR.. some game! Abby was… Where the hell was Abby? Gibbs stood at the door, surveying the lab, but she was nowhere to be seen. He was just about to turn when he smelled it. Gunpowder. And there was only one person who smelled like gunpowder. At the same time he felt a sharp object at his back.

-Hand over the CafPow and nobody gets hurt. – Abby's voice came a bit deeper and more threatening.

-I don't have a CafPow, Abby.

As the sharp object at his back fell away he quickly turned, just to have a plastic knife pointed at his nose.

-Gibbs! What do you mean, you don't have a CafPow?! – Abby squeaked as she started walking forward, plastic knife in hand, making Gibbs back up. – You do not enter the domain of the Queen of Science and not bring offerings! What's wrong with you? Have you no respect for protocol, sir? – she said, faking a British accent while moving the plastic knife a bit closer to Gibbs' nose. – Well, Gibbs, I'm sorry, but this sort of disrespect will not be tolerated. I guess I'll have to kill you… and stop grinning, you smug bastard.

The building around him could have collapsed, but McGee wouldn't notice a thing as long as his computer and screen were left unharmed. So he didn't notice the little scene going on between Abby and Gibbs who had just backed up into Abby's office.

-Alright, Queen of Science, what is my punishment? – Gibbs asked, sincerely amused by Abby's little stunt. She hadn't moved the plastic knife away from his nose for a second. For every step she took forward, he took one back, avoiding the pointy little knife. Although she couldn't really inflict any serious damage, Gibbs chose to play along. For the moment, at least.

-Hmmm… Well… Maybe… Naaah… I am not in a forgiving mood today. For your insolence, you will be put to death.

As she made a mock swing to kill him, Gibbs caught her wrist and twisted it behind her, pulling her flush against him. He pulled her wrist up a bit just for good measure, causing her to drop the knife.

-A little bit pushy today, aren't we.

It wasn't a question. More a statement of fact. Her eyes were wide, staring up at him, confused. He looked her over, from right to left, up and down, then licked his lips. She was so close, he could feel how cold she was. Probably visited Ducky before coming to the lab.

-Why is the elf lord here? – he asked, looking at a point a bit over Abby's head.

- H... His apartment was being fumigated and…

-He slept at your house? – There was a hint of a threatening growl in Gibbs' voice.

-Well… Umm… y… yes… - she stuttered. This earned her a slight twist of Gibbs' wrist which resulted in a small wince from her. It didn't hurt much, but it was an awkward position for her arm. She wasn't sure if she hated this entirely. Here was Gibbs, very close to her inflicting small amounts of pain upon her, being domineering and jealous. Nope. She didn't it mind one bit. She was enjoying it even. But he was still intimidating as hell.

-_Where_ did he sleep? – The word was accented by a slight squeeze on her writs.

-On the floor.

-_Where_?

-In the living room!

-Good. – He relaxed his grip a bit.

-When will his apartment be done?

-Two days.

-He does not sleep in your house again, understood?

-Hey! You can't tell me who I can and can't… Ow! – Hell! He was serious. Maybe she should rethink this.

-Understood?

-No! – she said, poking her tongue out at him. Yes, this whole domination thing was a turn-on and yes, she knew Gibbs would never hurt her, but he was pushing it. Nobody told her who she could or could not bring home, for whatever reason she wished. And she was damned if she was going to let Gibbs win.

- Gibbs, Tim has nowhere to sleep and he's staying with me, I don't care if you break my arm.

He brought his face close to hers, their lips almost touching and spoke softly:

- Good girl.

He had released her arm, but she hadn't moved. If it was a contest of will he wanted, she sure as hell wasn't backing out.

-Damn it, Gibbs. You are not allowed to make decisions for me. I am my own person. I decide who I let crash at my place and where they sleep. You can't tell me what to do. I'm not your…

-Aren't you? – He asked, a smirk on his face. He touched her lipstick covered lips with the tip of his finer. –Aren't you really?

And in a classic David-Caruso-type move, he walked out of her office before she could answer. Walking up to McGee, who was still lost in his game, he slapped him upside the head.

-McGee! This is a place of business. So get to work or I'll have you on clean-up detail in Bethesda faster than you can say MMPOGR!

-MMORPG, boss.

-Whatever! And you! – he pointed at Abby,- You get me everything on that lacquered lieutenant's computer. Understood?

-Sir, yes, sir! – Abby yelled, army-style.

As the door of the elevator closed, Abby plopped down on the chair next to McGee.

-What's up with him, Abbs?

-Control issues, McGee. Just some control issues… - she answered with a grin. If that's the way he wanted to play, she was ready.

* * *

_TBC…_


	5. The Calling

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognizable._

_Author's Note: Hey guys. Another chapter up. It's quite a short one. Not much point to it other than to thicken the plot and add more of a twist to it. Muchas gracias to KellyRoxton for being awesome and understanding my sick twisted little mind. Also, I'm going to be quite busy with schoolwork in the next few weeks, but I'll try to update. Preferably with a chapter better than this one. Think of this chapter as a bridge connecting the simple storyline with a single Gibbs to the angsty, complicated storyline of an already spoken for Gibbs. Or something like that :)_

* * *

-So, we have a commercial brand lacquer – Tony sighed, spinning in his chair. – Probie! What else?

No answer.

-PROBIE!!

With a rustling of paper, McGee came up from under his desk, his eyes squinting and his hair messed up. And as always, Gibbs decided to walk in at that precise moment. DiNozzo scowled inwardly for missing a chance to get the probie in trouble.

-Comfortable, McGee? I hope I didn't interrupt your beauty sleep.

-You sure could use some – came a whispered comment from DiNozzo.

-Did I ask you anything, special agent DiNozzo? – Gibbs barked.

-Sir, no, sir!

-That's what I thought. Now, why are you sleeping on the floor McGee? Don't you have a home to go to?

-It… It's… ummm…. – Gibbs was not in the best of moods, he didn't have coffee with him, which was always a sign of trouble and this scenario brought up the insecure teenager in McGee.

-Spit it out McGee, before I die of old age! DiNozzo, I do not want to hear a single comment from you!

-Yes, boss…

-Fumigated, boss. My apartment is being fumigated. Can't go back for another day or so.

-Can't you stay at a friend's house, McGee? Don't even think about it, DiNozzo!

Tony's face froze mid-smile. He was just about to comment on Tim's lack of social life. Gibbs was really pissed off. Wonder what happened…

-I was staying with Abby, boss. But she was working late in the lab and thought it would be weird for me to be alone in her apartment… boss.

Gibbs relaxed at this. So he hadn't slept in Abby's house tonight. He wondered briefly if he had any right to feel so possessive of Abby. Ah hell, he didn't need anybody's approval to do anything. But he was damned if he was going to let his team catch on that he was happy at the news of McGee being away from Abby.

-I'm going down to the lab. Tell Officer David that she better have some damn good excuse for not being here on time. – and with that, he rushed off.

-I do not believe he would ever do that. – came a giggling female voice.

-I know. And then he gives me that stare. Like I'm supposed to...

-Anything you girls want to share?

-Gibbs! Fornell was just here. Gave me and Ziva here the Fornell stare. Not as effective as yours, though, boss-man. – Abby stated.

-Officer David, any reason why you are not at your desk?

-I came to… - Ziva started to explain, but then thought better of it, - I'm on my way up there now. See you later, Abby.

-Bye, Ziva.- Abby chirped, turning to Gibbs. – So, again, you do not come bearing gifts? Was it something I said?

-Coffee place's being renovated. Haven't had my coffee yet. Any leads, Abbs?

-Glad you asked, Gibbs.

Abby was just about to explain when Gibbs' phone rang. He picked up and started talking, a smile on his face. Who the hell was he talking to this early? And why was he smiling? Abby felt a bit jealous at whoever was making Gibbs smile like that. When he passed by her, she managed to hear a female voice on the other end of the line. And she sounded happy. Damn her! Sure, Gibbs had women in his life, but at the moment, the thought of somebody else in Gibbs' life made Abby furious. She could… She could run a trace on the call. Gibbs wouldn't even know. Then she'd know where and most likely who the call was coming from. But that would be… low. No! Abby refused to stoop that low. She had her pride. And no matter how sick she felt, she would not trace that call… for now. She would have to discuss this with Ziva. And possibly Jenny. Of course, she would have to make up somebody else and not bring Gibbs into the conversation.

He was still talking. And smiling. Curse him! Well, she wasn't going to let him know this annoyed her. After all, they were friends. Compadres. A team in the battle against the forces of evil. She had no reason to feel bad because some other woman made him smile and he was talking to her for the past 10 minutes!! She took in a deep, calming breath and brought the results of her research up on the plasma. When he was done being all mushy with whoever he was talking to, he could look at what she had found.

* * *

_TBC..._

_Bare with me guys. I promise it will get better :D_


	6. Pushover

_Tried changing my pen name but went all wonky on me, so I'm staying with Kasperka, for now :)  
_

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine. The people and the props… I would like to have a mass spectrometer, but I have no idea what I'd do with one._

_Author's note: Hi guys! Long time no update. Sorry about that. Hectic life. And yet soooooo uninteresting. Anyhoo, I think I'm making this story a bit AU. I mean, I don't like that Vance person, so lets just pretend Jenny's around. Also, Lieutenant Colonel Mann's still very much around. This is my AU and I'm sticking to it._

_One more thing before I start off this chapter: I've lost touch with the NCIS-verse, so pardon if things aren't as canon as they should be. I'll try my damndest to stay in character, but if we end up shooting guns with rock salt, it's just 'cos I've spent the last 3 days watching the Winchester brothers._

_P.S: I'd like to remind all of you out in FF land that I'm not a native speaker, so please ignore the grammar. Or be my beta. I promise great riches…. And cookies!_

_P.P.S: Thanks to everybody who's keeping an eye out for this story. I hope I don't let you down._

* * *

He hung up and smiled. This was a welcome distraction. Seeing Abby in the lab with Ziva, just being relaxed and chatting sent his mind into scheming mode. She looked carefree. And we couldn't have that, now could we? So he ran through a million and one ideas how to make her… uneasy… before even speaking. And then his phone had rung. It was Mann. She was interesting enough. Not a pushover. But then again, you didn't make it to where she was by letting people push you around. If he played his cards right, he would certainly be getting to know the Lieutenant Colonel on a more personal level. And that would draw his mind and other bits of him away from this game he was playing with Abby. He was too close for comfort. That stunt he had pulled with forbidding her from letting McGee stay at her place almost made him look… jealous. It almost felt… real? Like he was genuinely bothered by Abby having some man in her apartment. Even if it was just McGee.

No, he was stopping this. Right now. No more games. No finger sucking. No arm twisting. Not a damn thing more. He would pursue Hollis Mann and be happy with it. She was a good, solid woman, who wouldn't break once he'd had his fill and left. As he always did. She might damn well leave his sorry ass first. But he would not dig any deeper with Abby. It could only bring trouble.

This was all decided in the 5 seconds after he hung up. He was getting slow in his old age.

-Who was on the phone? – Abby piped up from the other side of the lab, apparently busy picking through evidence.

-None your business, Abs. Now, what have you got for me?

-Oooh! – she crooned, batting her eyelashes – Gibbs and Jane Doe sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S…

-ABBY! EVIDENCE! NOW!

-Alright, grumpy Gibbs. But just let me tell you, I am not happy with staff treatment by the big boss.

As she went through every piece evidence and her discoveries with Gibbs, her mind focused on his agitated tone. He had been so happy talking to the woman on the phone. And then he snapped her. Completely unprovoked!!... Ok, perhaps not completely unprovoked, but still, nothing that deserved being yelled at. Of course, he hadn't had his coffee yet, but he had never overreacted like that. What the hell was going on? No CafPow!s, no slight bickering, no flirting… She had almost completely forgotten about the flirting. Maybe that little game of Who'll Back Off First was off too.

Gibbs' voice broke through her line of thought.

-Abbs? Is that all? – he asked, sounding a bit glum, but less angry at least.

-Well… ummm… yes. That's all I've got. I mean… the case…. Once we got through the lacquer on his toes it was… was pretty basic. Tim helped and I… the laptop… - she wasn't making any sense.

-Good work, Abbs. – he noted, leaning over to give her a quick peck on the forehead.

As his lips connected with her skin, he felt her arms clamp around him. She hugged him tightly and pressed her face to his chest.

-Oh, Gibbs, please don't be mad at me. I don't know what I did, but I promise to fix it. I'll get my own CafPow!s… I'll… well I don't know how I could work any faster, but I can try and… Just don't yell at me, please…

He had upset her. Finally it had happened. He did think Abby had a bit more of a thick skin when it came to his remarks… but he had yelled at her. And just over a silly kids' song. He could not lose his cool like that. He wouldn't apologize. But he would try to… be forgiven. So he rubbed his hand up and down her back in a reassuring manner (not feeling the lack of bra straps AT ALL!) and placed his lips in her hair.

-Shhhh… I'm not mad at you. I just haven't had my coffee…

She pushed away from him suddenly.

-Gibbs, you shit! I am not McGee. You can't just vent your anger out on me! I don't care how caffeine-deprived you are! I haven't had my CaffPow! yet and you don't see me being mean to you! You are banned from the lab! BANNED, I say! For 3 days! Good day to you, sir! – she fumed as she pushed Gibbs out of the lab.

The nuns didn't raise a pushover. Gibbs was a friend, but right now he might as well have been on the 10 most wanted list. First the thing with Tim and now this and maybe she was overreacting but she would not be treated like a twit. If anybody could hold their own around Gibbs it was her. And she fully intended to do it.

* * *

_TBC..._

_Reviews are better than Angry Abby :D_


	7. Shower

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. See this font? I don't even own that. Hell, I'm not sure I even own my brain at this point!_

_Author's note: Big kiss to KellyRoxton. She posts first. She's been with me through every damn chapter. And now I feel I've let her down. I'm in the middle of the chapter writing now and I've just read her review: I hope I don't disappoint you in this one. I'll chop Mann up into little indistinguishable bits if you want me to, Kelly. I mean, I hate her guts too._

_On a side note: I should be studying dynamics. But I'm obviously not. Anybody have ideas about Lagrange and D'Alambert?_

* * *

It was not a good day to be Timothy McGee. Apartment under fumigation. Car in the shop. And a bored Tony DiNozzo on the right.

-Hey, McGeek. I hear Abbs solved the case for you. Must be nice to have a big, strong girl to do all your work for you. Tell me, McEmasculated, does she protect you when bullies try to steal your lunch money, too?

Tim just ran his fingers through his greasy hair, hoping to all that is holy that this day would just end so he could go home and take a much needed shower. He barely heard Tony's remarks.

-I believe that McGee was right to follow Abby's lead. She obviously had more experience in the matter and was thus able to help him reach the conclusions he did. – said Ziva, coming to McGee's rescue, as always.

-Ooh! Look at that, Timmy! Now you've got a hired assassin protecting you and …

Tony was cut off by McGee's phone.

-The McGyver theme song? Seriously, McGee?!

But Tim wasn't paying attention. He'd nod from time to time and grunt in agreement. As the conversation progressed, Tim would only communicate by grunting and sighing while his shoulders slumped ever lower. Finally he ended the conversation with a very glum 'Goodbye.'

-I can't believe this! How can a ceiling collapse during a routine fumigation?! Where the hell am I going to sleep?

-Don't look at me, McHomeless. I offer my B&B services only to people who are hot and female. Of which you are neither.

-I am sorry, McGee. I would gladly offer you my couch, but I am having… company… over tonight. – Ziva said, trying to look regretful, but not actually succeeding.

-Well, I guess it's another night in the office for me then. Unless Abby might… She's probably working… Then again, what have I got to lose?

From the corner of the stairs Gibbs watched McGee talk animatedly over the phone, smiling wider as the conversation progressed. She had agreed. Gibbs closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He felt his fists clench. Taking one… two… three breaths, and when he was sure he wouldn't go over and strangle McGee, he went down to the garage. After all, he had a date to get ready for.

* * *

-I swear, Mr Palmer, one day we will end up outside the continental USA because of your inability to follow directions! – Ducky fumed while getting his gear out of the truck. – I have to say, it was a good thing you made it through medical school, because you would have made a terrible cabby.

Jimmy fumbled with the equipment, muttering his replies so that Ducky couldn't hear. After all, doctor Mallard was against expletives and Jimmy couldn't come up with any witty replies just now.

Gibbs was leaning against the Jeep door while he sipped his coffee. Ziva and Tony were bickering about something. The hangar was enormous and the sound of running footsteps echoed around it. Red in the face, panting and looking slightly ill, McGee came running up to the crime scene.

-Sorry…. Boss…. Had…. Run… bath…. – he attempted to explain.

-Why is your hair wet, McGee?

-Abby… Shower… Cold… Time… Hurry….

-Take a deep breath, McGee, before you give yourself an aneurism. – Gibbs growled, his voice growing a bit strained as he said – Now. Explain!

-Sorry… I…. I'm late… Boss… I was… over…over at Abby's and…. took a… shower, Boss, and there was… no warm…. water and I had no… no time… Crime scene… Ziva called… Had to hurry…. – Tim managed to get out a coherent thought between pants.

Gibbs felt his hand tighten around the cup of coffee he was holding. So… McGee had spent the night at Abby's. And took a shower there. All sorts of scenarios played out in Gibbs' head as he fought the rage rising up his throat. He had told her! Told her that McGee was NOT to stay over. He made it clear.

But then again, he had had a date that same night. With Hollis Mann, no less. And throughout dinner, the drinks, the walk, all he thought about was how upset Abby had been. How she had pushed him away. How her hair smelled when she hugged him. How her arms felt wrapped around him. How….

-Boss? Can I…. ummm… Can I go now?

-Yes, of course, McGee. See that back wall over there? See the dripping substance on it? It's brain matter, McGee. I want you to scrape every little bit down. Bag, tag and send it to Ducky when you're done.

Just because it was 6.30AM and McGee looked tired and ill didn't mean he could get away with being late… Among other things.

* * *

_TBC_

_Reviews are better than cold showers at Abby's :D_


	8. Dogs allowed

_Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. A. Thing. __But love to hang out with Mrs. Mallard :)_

_Autor's note: Yes, three short chapters in one day. I suck! I should just write a nice big proper chapter, but it's so much easier like this :) _

_So a couple of people seem interested in harming Mann. So, when you review, let me know how you'd kill off Mann. I mean, kill or maim or whatever, just so she keeps her greasy paws off of Gibbs. So, if you feel like it, tell me what you'd do._

* * *

Tony stared at the ex wet floor sign. It had a big piece of cardboard stuck to it with black letters. He walked around it. Nope, he wasn't hallucinating. He ran back to the office.

-Ziva! Have you seen the sign?

-I have. I believe that we have a bit of a problem.

-Are you kidding me?! We have a HUGE problem! This never happens. As a matter of fact, what the hell happened anyway?... You think we should…. Y'know…

-Tell him? No. I do not believe that is wise, Tony.

-Oh come on! He'll see it sooner or later. We HAVE TO tell him. It's our duty. Plus, I want to see the reaction! – Tony snickered.

- The reaction to what, DiNozzo? – Gibbs' asked, startling Tony.

-Oh! There you… I knew you were there, boss. I… well… - he glanced quickly at Ziva,- I thought there's something you ought to see.

-Does it have anything to do with the 10 square feet of splattered brains we found this morning?

-Well, no…. not exactly. But if you want stuff about the case… well… We should go see Abby, right?

Avoiding the glare from Ziva, Tony accompanied Gibbs to the lift. They went down in an awkward silence, as most elevator rides usually end up. The doors opened and they headed toward Abby's lab. They were greeted by a big piece of cardboard in front of the open door.

"_Dogs and other pets allowed. __GUNNIES KEEP OUT!!!"_

So that was the way she was going to play it? Well, alright. He'd let her. But just this once. She'd be over this little tiff in a day. She always was.

-Tony, I think you should talk to Abby alone. I'm gonna go see what Ducky's got for us. – Gibbs said, turning on his heel and walking away, leaving a rather disappointed Tony at the door.

* * *

-…and _Sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia_ is the scientific name for brain freeze. Which, my poor fellow, I am pretty sure you will not be feeling anymore.

-Talking to the dead again, Ducky?

-Ah, Jethro. Just the man I wanted to see.

-Got something for me, Ducky?

-Not as such, not yet. I have sent the brain matter Timothy collected off to Abigail, for analysis. Mind you, the poor boy was looking rather nausiated. Also, I took the samples to Abby personally, so you can imagine my surprise when I saw...

-Ah... the sign... – Gibbs chuckled.

-Yes. What have you done to Abigail, Jethro?

-I didn't do anything to her, Ducky. You know I'd never do anything to hurt Abby. She's just upset because she's not getting any CafPow!s.

-I believe Abby is a bit more mature than you give her credit for, Jethro. She would not ban you from her lab for no reason. – Ducky scowled.

-Hell, Ducky, what do you want me to say? Why don't you go ask her?!

-I did. She said you were banned for three days and...

-Come on, we both know Abby, she'll be over it by the end of the day.

-I don't know, Jethro. She seemed rather peeved.

-I don't have time to discuss Abby's childish reactions now, Ducky. I'll see you later. -Gibbs yelled, halfway out the door.

Turning to the corpse at hand, the doctor sighed.

-If I were a betting man, I would bet you £200 that Abby was not the one being childish. Well, if you were alive, that is.

* * *

-You believe she is still gassing? – Ziva asked.

The office was dark, illuminated only by the desk lamps on Ziva's and Tony's desk. McGee was quietly nodding off in his dark corner.

-Fuming, Ziva. And I think she still is. She added red paint to the sign. And a couple more exclamation marks. And Gibbs isn't going anywhere near the lab. Think he might be intimidated? – Tony asked.

-I doubt it. Though Abby is quite skilled in taking care of herself, I believe that if Gibbs really wished to enter, she could not prevent it. Perhaps Gibbs is giving her space so she can forgive him. I do wonder what it was that happened for them to argue. They always seem so close.

-Elementary, my dear Ziva.- Tony replied, holding an imaginary pipe,- Abby obviously does not approve of the boss' selection of women. Last night I saw him drive off with that Lieutenant Colonel Mann. Perhaps our little Abby has a case of the green-eyed monster disease.

-But why would she? She and Gibbs are only friends.

-Yes...well...- he glared at Ziva. – Don't undermine my logic! Anyway, I don't see Gibbs telling us and Abby's not going to. And if we keep gossiping, it will eat at us. It's boring anyway.

A paper clip flew across the office, hitting McGee's ear, snapping him out of whatever dream he was having.

-Hey, McDrool-face, why are you sleeping on the job? Still no bed to go to?

-Actually, Tony, I'm spending the night at Abby's. – McGee replied, the smug tone somewhat deterred by the sleepy haze still in his head.

-You what? Abby? Our Abby? Why, Timmy you sly dog, you! You weaseled your way into a girl's appartment. And without roofies too!

As far as slaps upside the head go, this was a harsher one.

-OW! Boss! What'd I do?!

-Speak. – Gibbs growled.

-Ummm... Sorry, boss. I... ummm...

-Buy a dictionary, DiNozzo. When will your house be done, McGee?

-Couple of days, boss...

-Precisely!

-I don't know, boss. It might take a while. I'm sleeping at Abby's.

'Sleeping... and showering... and god knows what else!'- Gibbs thought. But instead of voicing this, he just managed an almost inaudiable 'I know'.

-Go home! All of you! You are joining the search for the other victims bright and early tomorrow morning so I suggest you get some rest. – Gibbs barked, before leaving himself.

-Guess the date didn't go very well – Tony snickered, while following Ziva and McGee to the elevator.

* * *

_TBC_

_Reviews are more fun than Ducky's trivia. Btw, I dare you to say _Sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia_ 5 times in a row :D_


	9. Diversion tactics

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, the characters, the props. I own nothing. I'd like to own Mark Harmon.

Author's note: got2bekiddin gets virtual cookies for even attempting to pronounce _Sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia_.

* * *

She pushed it with a finger. It clicked a bit and swayed. And glowed red. It was a bit disturbing in all honesty.

-Hey, Abby. Were the glowing skull ornaments necessary on that sign of yours? I think your point is getting across well. No need for decorations, yes? – Ziva asked while experimentally poking another of the glowing skulls.

-The skulls are vital, Ziva! Ever heard of a little thing called psychological warfare? Well, this will make any enemies fear me more!

-But, Abby, you do not have enemies.

-Lies! All lies! – Abby wailed, her hands in the air.

-Alright, alright... But this sign is intended for a specific person, is it not?

-I have no idea what you are referring to!

-Abby, how many gunnery sergeants come to your lab? Whom you would wish to keep out?

-Just one. – she answered, pouting.

-And do you really think these... things... will frighten him away if he really wants to come into your lab.

-They might.

-Tell me, Abby. What has Gibbs done to deserve seven exclamation marks and glowing toy skulls?

Gibbs wondered the same thing. He stood in the doorway, beside the offending sign. He had thought the sign would be down by now, his Abby back to her old happy, overexcited self. She never stayed angry for long. She could barely make it through more than 5 hours of being mad at somebody. So when Ziva asked why Abby's handiwork was still on displayed, Gibbs moved to the side of the door, listening in and not planning to get caught.

-He yelled at me, Ziva.

-He yells at everybody.

-He never yells at me. He's nice to me. Perhaps a bit pushy sometimes. But he's generally nice. And he brings me CafPow!s. He never brings them anymore. And he's dating somebody. I don't know who it is, but she's obviously a bad influence on him, if he's started yelling at me.

Gibbs looked at the big cup of CafPow! he was holding. It seemed a small gesture. Abby was really upset. And of course everybody would be on her side. Because everybody knows he's a selfish bastard.

He placed the CafPow! on the floor and walked off to the stairs.

-It's silly, really. But he's my friend. And we argue from time to time. But... Oh, just forget it. I am not forgiving him and that's that. Not unless he apologizes!

-Abby, you know that will never happen. – Ziva stated, while getting up. Then a smile could be heard in her voice. – It seems you have had a delivery. Mr CafPow! I presume.

Quick as lightning, Abby stood in front of the gigantic cup on the floor.

-No! If he thinks he's getting off that easily, he's got another thing coming.

She looked determined but that look faltered, replaced by longing. She reached out one hand toward the cup:

-Oh, baby, how I miss you. The mean people are renovating the shop. Mommy can't buy you. And that evil manipulator leaves you here... alone... maybe just one sip.... couldn't hur....NO! I will not be bought off! – she yelled, shaking her fist at the ceiling for dramatic effect. – Ziva, take this... this... FILTHY BRIBE... away from me and throw it at Gibbs!

Up until that moment Ziva had been rather amused by Abby's antics, but she could not comply.

-Abby, you know I can't do that.

Abby's shoulders slumped.

-I know, Ziva, I know. I'm sorry. Just... Take it away, please. I don't have that much willpower.

-Abby... Are you sure this is about yelling?

-Of course! What else could it be about?

-Nothing. I was just asking. I will take your drink away.

-Thanks, Ziva. The results of that swab should be done in about two hours. Come back then, ok?

It felt so empty in the lab. No Ziva, no McGee, no CafPow!... No Gibbs.

Sure she had seen McGee in her house last night and this morning when she was leaving for work. Timmy wasn't much company anymore. He played his games online, or worked on the second coming, also known as the sequel to his novel. But no Gibbs... It was strange. The past week or so had been strange. With the fingers and the twisting and the whispering. It made her think things she shouldn't. Not about Gibbs, in any case. About the night she spent ruining his boat and draining his bourbon supply and waking up in his bed, finding him on the couch. The smell of his sheets. The slight twinge that passed through her now when she thought about how she woke up dressed from head to toe. She shouldn't think like this. Not about Gibbs. But she wouldn't forgive him so easily. So Abby did the only thing she could to drag her mind away from the gunny. She went back to work

* * *

Gunpowder. And heavy beats. Leather. Black. Skin. White. Caffeine. Ab...

-Gibbs? Gibbs? You still with me?

-Hol, I'm sorry. This case's bugging me. Can't get it out of my head.

-It's alright. I know how the job can be sometimes. Tell me what you're thinking about.

-You know I can't do that. – _And thank god for red tape for once_, he finished the sentence in his head.

-Well... I think.... – she said, smiling and running a finger across his palm, – I think I could do something to... Distract you...

And as Hollis Mann lay in his bed that night, trying her best to, as she said, distract him, while he inhaled the smell of her hair... _gunpowder_.... ran his fingers up her legs.... _black leather boots_.... and up her back.... _soft white skin_.... there was just one thought he couldn't be distracted from.... _Abby_.

* * *

_TBC yet again_

_Now, please, somebody: do we have a plan how to off Mann? That actually kinda rhymes :D_


	10. Vandal

_Disclaimer: Do not own anything you can recognize. But if you're feeling generous, I'd like to own a 67 Chevy Impala, with a V8 engine__._

_Author's notes: _

_To KellyRoxton: I'll fix it, I swear. Don't worry._

_To STLFAN: 1h soon enough for you? :)_

_Let's__ get this show on the road!_

_P.S: Reading through the first bit now and I'm sorry if Gibbs sounds a bit… Emo… We all know Gibbs has some issues. I'll try to make it less girly, but I work with the tools I am given, and I can only think female. Sorry :)_

* * *

Panting spread across the hall. Speeding. Tripping. Falling. Papers flying.

-Watch out! Here comes McClumsy! Last at the Special Olympics 4 years running.

-Ha-ha. Very funny, Tony. – came McGee's not so witty retort from the floor. – I am not going to be late again and piss Gibbs off more than…

- Too late, Elf Lord. Spilling the case files all over the floor will not improve my mood any! Where the hell is agent David?!

Through many years of being slapped upside the head, Tony DiNozzo had developed a reflex. When Gibbs was in this kind of mood, he wanted answers, he wanted them fast, he wanted them without stuttering and he wanted them 10 seconds ago while DiNozzo's instincts were trying to kick in.

-WELL!?

-She… ummm… She's in the lab… Picking up the trace evidence results. Abby found some DNA. Didn't belong with our victims. Might be… -Tony tried explaining, while McGee scrambled to his feet and further to his desk.

-AND!?

-Might be the suspect. Might be another victim…

-Well, which is it, DiNozzo?

-I don't know… boss… We…We don't know…

-Well, better find out then. – Gibbs snarled.

-Right, boss. Just gonna get Ziva and…

-I'm on your six, Tony – said McGee, throwing a bag over his shoulder and running after Tony.

Gibbs plopped down at his desk, coffee in hand. This was not a good start to the day. Not that he believed in good starts, but this one was just frustrating. Last night with Hollis was… anticlimactic, to say the least. Sure he could do what was expected of him and he thought that Hol would make a good… mate, for lack of better term. But the entire night was spent imagining Abby in her place. Abby's skin against his. Abby's blood red lips. Abby's short skirts. Abby's kinky boots. It was as if Mann wasn't even there. She was just a warm body to hold in the night, but when it was all over he felt very little satisfaction. It was just… so normal. Like they had known each other for years. Decades even. No electricity. Just routine.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

He was sick. That was it! He must be going mad in his old age. Imagining Abby. His Abby. His silly goth girl. His perky lab rat.

Gibbs' brain growled: _MINE!_

When had that happened?

No time to contemplate, though. His whole team stumbled in.

-Evidence, boss… Got Ziva too…

-This…. – McGee started, putting the image up on the plasma, - is the DNA of John Doe. Now… if we compare it to…

- McGee… Where is Abby? Why are you attempting to be a lab tech? – Gibbs asked, annoyed.

McGee was red up to his ears. Tony was looking everywhere but Gibbs. With a sigh, Ziva stepped up.

-Abby refuses to come up. Or to talk over the intercom. Or on the plasma. She says you are banned from the lab and that she will not speak with you or communicate in any other way, not even sign language. You are banned from the lab for the remainder of the day and she will not talk to you until you apologize. This is the message we were told to convey, Gibbs.

He said nothing. He just felt rage. How dare she act like that? How dare she faze him out? He hadn't seen her in two days, going on three. And now… The one thing he would never do… Apologize… She was giving him an ultimatum.

_Well now_…- he smirked, thinking to himself, -_ if it's a reaction she wants, a reaction she will get!_

And with that, Gibbs stormed out. Of course, nobody in their right mind would follow him. They all said a silent prayer for Abby. It had been nice knowing her.

* * *

The damned sign was still there. 'Dogs and other pets allowed. GUNNIES KEEP OUT!!!!!!!'

Oh like hell he would!

He kicked the sign down and walked over it, taking care to crunch as many glowing plastic skulls under his feet as he could. Then he headed for the office in the back.

Abby was in her chair, working on something. He grabbed and turned her towards him. Her eyes darted from him to her recently deceased sign on the floor then back to Gibbs.

-You….You broke my sign! You vandal! You can't just barge in here without permission and just stomp your big dumb army issue boots all over people's things! You can't just….

But she was cut off as he yanked her out of her chair by her upper arm and growled:

-I can do whatever I fucking please!

And his lips were on hers, pressing hard. Reflexively she opened for him and his tongue slid into her mouth, tasting CafPow and something else. He was still holding her upper arm, not letting her get away, while he slid his other arm around her waist pulling her closer still. And then she whimpered in his arms and it all fell into place. She relaxed her stance against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and grabbing fistfuls of his silver hair. Sliding her tongue over his. Kissing him back.

Abby was kissing him back! He hadn't expected her to. He had half expected to be hogtied on the floor, drenched in CafPow, much like Chip had been when he tried to attack Abby. But hadn't fought back. She had been startled at first but then she kissed back.

Abby didn't know what was going on but she liked it. She went from absolutely frozen with fury to a bubbling puddle of goo in 9 microseconds flat. Gibbs kissed her. Gibbs tongue was in her mouth, exploring, sliding along her own. He tasted like his morning coffee. Dark, rich and very, very bitter. But she wanted more. So she pressed herself into him, feeling the fabric of his shirt, the buttons, every little detail. She slid her fingers through his hair, while the hand holding her arm came to rest on the base of her neck, holding her in place. Like she would ever want to leave! A quiet moan rumbled from Gibbs' chest and damn him, that was enough to snap him back to reality.

They quickly pulled apart, both panting, staring at each other.

When had this happened?

* * *

_TBC _

_Mwahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! :D_


	11. Six Words

_Disclaimer: Do not own anything that you can recognize. I do, however, own a killer migraine. But I'm more than willing to part with it, for a reasonable price… Or cake._

_Author's note: Thanks to everybody for the lovely feedback. Good feedback feeds the soul and eases headaches. Not by much, but it helps._

_So, we have ourselves another short chapter. Just to resolve that little cliffhanger there, before we all have a heart attack. (Or die of cerebral hemorrhage, as my head is threatening to do)__._

_P.S: I really hate sequence of tenses. I hate it with a fiery passion. And I bollocks it up every single time. So please ignore me while I drown in past perfects and future-in-the-pasts. __'would have liked to have had'… Too many 'h' noises…._

------

Your drill sergeant yelling 'Move it!'

Your little girl's gasp as she's about to fall off a bike.

These are some of the things that make you snap out of any daze you were in and react. And Leroy Jethro Gibbs was good at snapping out of anything. And he was excellent at reacting.

So why was his brain having such a problem communicating these excellent reflexes to the rest of his body?

-Woah! – Abby breathed. – That was one hell of an apology.

-That… - Gibbs willed his voice to be even, - was not… an apology.

-Fine. What was it, then?

He looked her up and down. She didn't seem upset. Her face seemed a little flushed. She was leaning on her desk, assessing him as he was assessing her. Her lips were parted just a little bit and wet. Her lipstick was smudged in one place. He moved his thumb over his own lips without thinking about it, to remove any transfer. He couldn't see it through her lab coat, but he guessed that she had red marks on her arm from when he yanked her out of the chair.

It took all of his impeccable self control not to grab her again. Kiss her. Own her.

Oh! Yes… she was still waiting for an answer. What was it, then? Damned if he knew.

-Damned if I know, Abbs.

Apparently the filter between his brain and his mouth was temporarily out of order.

-Well, as I see it, you're dating… whoever… So maybe things aren't going as they should and you were feeling frustrated and I wasn't talking to you and you came in her looking to pick a fight and then ended up… well, you know… and now we're in this awkward situation so I say we just forget about it and move on.

Up until the last six words he wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. He was just watching her lips move, still able to taste her. The little shudder that went through her when their lips connected. Forget about it and move on?

HOW???

But she was right. He had Hol. Well, in a way. And she was more in his age range. And she was… uncomplicated. Professional. Tough. Same. Plain. Blond. Same… Damn it. He was NOT going through a middle age crisis. What had he been thinking grabbing Abby like that and…

_Well, that's obvious_ – came a self-satisfied reply from the back of his mind. _– You weren't thinking. For once you weren't planning 5 steps ahead. You just did what you wanted. And it felt good. Admit it!_ – the little voice teased, - _you wanted it and you want more. You want __HER__._

He shook his head. Damn her for being able to remain calm and logical.

-Yeah, Abbs. Forget about it and move on. Good idea.

Her shoulders slumped infinitesimally. Was she disappointed?

-And next time, don't let the elf lord play lab tech. I want my information delivered by professionals.

-Ooh! Will you always react like this if I send data up to you by the Timmy-express?

He had to smirk at that one. _His_ Abby was back.

Leaning toward her, his face inches from hers, he whispered:

-I might.

And then he was gone.

-------

She hadn't wanted to snap out of it. Just one kiss had given her a lovely little buzz and she would have liked to have had more time to enjoy it, but seeing the confused look on his face made her snap out faster than him. She regrouped and decided to give him a choice. Mind over matter. Friendship over hormones.

She so wanted him to pick hormones.

But he didn't.

And so he had left. And now she sat at her computer and relived the kiss over and over.

_Forget about it and move on._

Whose bright idea was that?!

-------

The team was silent as Gibbs returned to his desk. No Abby. His hair was messed up and he looked slightly disorientated.

-Well? McGee? You were saying? – he finally snapped, annoyed by the glances they were giving him.

-Umm… Yeah… So the DNA…

And the lecture continued. Gibbs stared at his cup of coffee. He didn't want it anymore. He didn't want the taste of Abby's mouth to be lost. Not yet.

Move on, he could.

Forget?

Never.

--------

_TBC_

"_Move on, he could"… It sounds a bit like Yoda, doesn't it?_


	12. Prize fighter

_Disclaimer: I own Mark Harmon, he just doesn't know it yet._

_Author's note: Hi, guys. Sorry it's taken so long to update. My dad was in hospital a grand total of 4 times and my dog, who was my best friend for 14 years, died 2 months ago. So it's been a bit difficult getting into the right mindset. I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I wrote most of it months ago and I just finished it off, a bit, so I'd get into the right mode of writing. The next one will be longer and hopefully not full of plot holes._

_Also, anybody seen the last episode? Woah! Cliffhanger!!! And now that NCIS is done and Bones is done... what the hell am I gonna watch for the next few months?_

_Btw, any thoughts on the spin-off?_

* * *

-Business or pleasure? – Tony asked – What do you think, Ziva?

-Oh, definitely business… Perhaps pleasure later…

-Ewwww, Ziva! You think she and the boss…?

-Tony I did not know you had such a problem grasping the basic concept of sex…- Ziva smirked.

-I do NOT! Have ANY problems… with… you know… sex… but come on… I mean… She's just sitting there. She rarely comes up. Think we should do something?

-How about offering the lady a cup of coffee, DiNozzo?

As per usual, their boss had materialized out of thin air behind them. There just had to be some secret door somewhere that Gibbs' team wasn't aware of… Yet! But some day, SOME DAY, very special agent Anthony DiNozzo was going to find it.

He strode past them, smirk on his face. It just wasn't a good morning if it didn't start with Tony cringing. And then there she was, sitting at his desk.

-Lieutenant Colonel Mann… What can we do for you?

She plunked a case file on his desk. This was not a happy Hol. Perhaps spending the night away from her and cancelling their dinner plans had not been one of his best ideas. But then again he had kissed Abby and now, knowing her taste, knowing how her lips felt against his, he couldn't bring himself to be… intimate… with Hol. Not yet anyway.

-Well, Gibbs, it would seem we will be working together. – Lieutenant Colonel Mann said. – I will require full disclosure and access to your lab. And before you growl at me, I have coordinated the whole thing with your director.

Damn Jenny. She'd do this just to see him squirm. The woman he was currently dating and the woman who he once… dated… getting along. Oh, he was in all sorts of trouble.

-Well, seems I have no say in the matter, - Gibbs grumbled.

-Correct. Now if you don't mind, and even if you do, I will be going downstairs to give your lab tech instructions.

And with that, Hollis left. The team stared after her. Was she suicidal? Giving Abby instructions? Everybody knew that you leave the trace evidence and say what you need done. And leave Abby to her own devices. And when you came back, you always got more than you asked for. But nobody ever gave her 'instructions'. Not even Gibbs.

-This should be interesting to see, - Tony voiced everybody's thoughts. – Think it would be wrong to spy on them a bit? Just see who wins the chick fight? Hm… I could even take bets. My money's on Abby… She has scalpels!

-But the Lieutenant Colonel has years of battle experience and specific training, - Ziva said,- and she has been trained to handle any sort of attack. My money would be on her.

Gibbs just smiled. If he were a betting man, he wouldn't bet on either. Hol may have the experience but Abby had knowledge of the terrain, access to weaponry, not to mention enormous boots. One well placed kick with those puppies and no amount of special training would keep Hol up. But Tony was reaching for the remote to the plasma and that needed to be stopped.

-DiNozzo, what exactly do you think you're doing?

-Turning the TV on, sir!

-And why would that be?

-To watch the math… sir?

-Ah… I see. Now tell me, DiNozzo, does this look like a bar to you? – Gibbs asked, his eyes cold, his tone colder, - No? So this is a place of business, yes? SO WHY AREN'T YOU PEOPLE WORKING?!!!

In a flurry of papers, phones and typing, the team ran to their respective desks, at least to pretend to work, if not actually do anything until they know what the assignment was. Happy that they had received their dose of fright for the morning, Gibbs strolled off to the lab… to check… just in case. As he was leaving, he heard Tony whisper:

-I still say Abby would win…

* * *

_TBC_

_I know it's short and nothing actually happens, but bear with me..._


	13. Take care

_Disclaimer: I own a pair of boots Abby would like. But apart from that, nada._

_Author's note: There will be no chick fight, damn it! I can't write one. Plus, I think there'd have to be one hell of a reason for Mann to attack Abby. Hmmmm… Who votes that I make a reason? :D_

* * *

A pair of extremely sensible shoes came into her view. Abby looked up.

-Hello. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann. You must be Abigail Sciutto.

Abby was just about to get off the floor and shake the arrival's hand when the woman continued, strolling away and apparently reviewing Abby's lab.

-I have heard good things about you and I hope we will work well together. – Mann said, to no-one in particular, still strolling around the lab.

-I have lead in this investigation and you will report all your findings to me directly. Is that understood?

Abby opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by yet more 'instructions'.

-Good. I expect you to do your job swiftly and with care. You have the best equipment available, as I can see, which should be enough to provide any results we might need. Errors will not be tolerated.

_I don't make errors, you stuck-up wench._ – Abby thought, while checking the lab for the nearest expendable object to throw at the ice queen parading around HER lab.

-You might as well know that I am currently in a relationship with your boss. I'm sure word gets around and I do not want idle gossip distracting you from your work.

_Aha! So she's the evil woman that has turned my Gibbs into a yelling, obnoxious jerk. _

-I have also heard, - Mann continued – That you and Jethro share some sort of special bond. Camaraderie, if you will. Now, please answer truthfully. How close are you two, exactly?

-Oh! – Abby snapped out of a fake daze – You're talking to me again. Right… Sooooo… How close are we two, exactly? Weeeeell, I don't know… I drank his bourbon, I worked with him on his ship and I slept in his bed. How close would you say that was?

Abby was smiling her best angelic oh-I-am-so-innocent smile. She did just get Gibbs into trouble, but it was worth it to see the ice bitch's lips tighten and a light crease appear between her eyebrows. All she said was true. Only the context wasn't what Mann thought it to be. She might feel bad about making the woman think that her and Gibbs were more than friends, but she just couldn't bring herself to. Nobody acts like the queen of the lab except her!

-Ah. I see… Well! No matter. I will still expect you to do your job and report directly to me!

But before Abby could say anything, Mann left.

* * *

The elevator door closed with a ding. Tony came up from under his desk.

-She's gone.

-Yes.

-What do you think Abs did to her?

-I don't know Tony. But I believe it wasn't as… entertaining… as you imagine. – Ziva said with a smirk.- Also, I think they are both grown women and able to control themselves.

* * *

-Rope: check. Gloves: check. Bag: check. Fish tank full of very hungry sharks: damn! I knew I forgot something!

-Making a shopping list…Abs?

Gibbs had snuck up on her again and she had been too focused on her evil plan of Mann-disposal that she hadn't noticed him. A CafPow! was placed in front of her, Gibbs' chin neatly tucked between her shoulder and her ear.

-Umm… No… Gibbs… Not a shopping list. – she finally managed – Just planning an assassination! An attempt on somebody's life! Well, a SUCCESS on somebody's life, if I have anything to do about it. Ah yes, I can see it now: Her – screaming for mercy; Me – laughing coldly while watching her sink into the shark tank.

Gibbs' fingers slowly slid up Abby's arms, his fingers barely touching her and rested on her shoulder. He squeezed lightly, as if to work a kink out of her shoulders and in turn, she shivered.

-Her, Abbs?

-Yes HER! That evil Mann woman. You should know! You're dating her.

-Jealous, Abbs?

-No! – She sounded convincing, but she herself wasn't entirely convinced.

-I am NOT jealous. I just hate her. She barges in here and starts telling me how to do my job. Where does she get off telling me how to work and who to report to first?!

-And who do you report to first, Abbs? – he whispered, running a forefinger down her cheek.

She turned her face to his, which was still on her shoulder.

-Oh, you, Gibbs! Always to you first. But she said…

-I don't care what she said.

-Well, that's not very nice of you, since you are dating and all.

-My relationship with Hol is none of your business, Abby. – he whispered, wrapping the fingers of one hand around her neck and tilting her head up slightly.

– The important thing is that you report to me first. And don't worry about Hol. I'll take care of it. And I always take care of you.

He was so close and she smelled so good and was so warm under his fingers and there was a slight shiver running through her and there's just so much a man can take. So he shifted and placed his lips on her neck. He heard her exhale and tilt her head to the side to give him more space. He brushed his lips up her neck, over the line of her jaw and up to her ear.

-I _always_ take care of you…

He may have wanted to do more than that, but a cough from behind interrupted them…

* * *

_TBC_

_Reviews are better than Gibbs sneaking up on you.... Ok, maybe not... But wouldn't it be great to have that :)_


	14. Monkey named Lulu

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS, or Gibbs, or Abby, or a farting hippo…

Author's Note: Oh for the love of all that is holy! Have the people at university no respect for fanfiction?! I can't write AND study for exams. I mean, seriously…

Also, as per finlaure's request, I will give quotation marks a go. If I mess up terribly, it's not my fault, it's google. Let me know if this improves your reading experience any. Thanks.

* * *

"Ziva!!! Ziva! Damn it, where the hell is she?!" Tony said, while trying to both yell for Ziva and be quiet, at the same time. He ran around his own desk, then around Ziva's and finally stood in the middle looking around frantically.

"Ummmm… Tony…. What are you doing?"

"Not now, McGee. I need Ziva. Where is she? I have some… delicate intel… to share with her…"

"You mean office gossip."

"No, Timmy. This goes way, way beyond simple office gossip. This, McProbie, is top secret material, the likes of which can only be shared with a trained Israeli assassin who will sooner die than spill her guts… Or have her guts spilled before she spills her guts."

"Tony, that's disgusting! And don't you think you're overreacting?"

With an outraged look on his face, DiNozzo walked over to McGee and put his arm around the boy wonder in a semi-hug, semi-choke-hold.

"I have seen things, Timmy… Things you wouldn't believe! Aaaaand, since you won't believe me, I have to tell Ziva"

"It's just killing you that you can't say anything, isn't it? Come on, out with it. I know how you get. Just tell me and get it over with"

"Tell you what, McGee?"

"Ummmm… I don't know, boss. I… weren't you just in the lab, sir?"

"Yes, McGee. And now I'm here. And not a minute too soon because it seems DiNozzo is about to share some choice gossip with us, aren't you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, all genuine interest in his voice, but not so much in the killer stare he was giving Tony.

"Well, now… You see, boss… I was just…"

Poor Tony. It really wasn't fair to make him sweat like that. But it was entertaining.

"I'd like a word in private, DiNozzo. If you can spare a moment from your busy rumor-spreading schedule"

"Sure, boss"

McGee looked between the two men. Tony seemed tense, which was not strange, considering he was standing next to Gibbs, who seemed to invoke this reaction in more or less anybody. The surprise lay with Gibbs, who also seemed tense. It wasn't the first time Tony heard something around the water-cooler and had run back to spread it as fast he could. And Gibbs really never seemed to mind unless it got in the way of the work they were doing. So as Gibbs held Tony by the back of the neck and walked him to the corner of the stairs, Timmy dismissed the whole thing as a work related incident.

At the corner of the stairs, very few words were exchanged. There was a stern look from Gibbs to Tony and just a couple of choice words.

"You. Saw. Nothing."

"Gocha, boss."

* * *

"Well… That was rather unexpected." Hollis said with a smile that made her face look just about ready to crack, "Tell me… Does this sort of thing happen often between you two?"

"No, it doesn't happen often between the two of us. Usually there's a goat, some bongo players and a monkey named Lulu involved."

Abby was furious. Not only did the Mann woman barge into her lab this morning and order her about, now she came in unannounced and spoiled what seemed to be leading to a perfectly good make out session between Abby and Gibbs.

"_Wait, what?!_" she thought. "_Did I just put the words 'make out session' and 'Gibbs' in the same sentence? How strange. But it did feel good having him that close, feeling his breath on my skin. Damn tease! Evil, evil man! Oh, right! Speaking of evil men, there's one in my lab_."

"Look, lady. I don't know what you think you saw, but nothing happened apart from Gibbs bringing me my CafPow! and leaving it in front of me. See?" she pointed to the evidence, "CafPow! right there! He brought it and then I shall drink it during this work day" she continued in slow, deliberate tones, "at the end of which I may or may not drive out to get another one."

Hollis retained the composure that comes with years of training and also planning to deface some private property belonging to a certain Goth.

"Do not think you can wiggle out of this. I know what I saw. I'm not stupid", this earned her a small chuckle from Abby, "You and I are in a business relationship and personal feelings should not get in the way of that. Now, I came down here to bring you the evidence collected from the crime scene and I've done just that."

"Oh yeah, like all investigators bring their own evidence to the lab", Abby added under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said: No investigator brings their own boxes. There are actually people, working in the evidence room, who do this sort of thing. So don't play coy. You asked Tony to bring the boxes with you just so you can spy on me."

"A bit paranoid, aren't we?" Mann laughed.

"Oh no. Don't try to make me out to be the idiot here. I do my job. I do it better than anybody you'll ever find. And you trick poor Tony to come on your stupid recon mission just so you can check up on me. Let me make one thing very clear" Abby hissed, while closing in on Mann. In her boots she was about a foot taller.

"I am the best in this field. And it is gonna take a lot more than you sneaking around, showing up unannounced in my lab to make me slip up. There's nothing going on between me and Gibbs. But if you want to play your little mind games, all I can say is bring it on!"

* * *

_TBC_...


	15. Interlude

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, but an inspiration pipe would be handy

_Author's note: _So I've started this chapter up a million times over the past month or so. And it never turns out right. So I rewrote it for the last time and I'm posting it as a sort of… interlude… (that's a word, right?)… For further action to come. I know it sucks donkey balls, but I will fix it, I promise. I just need to move on from this chapter.

____

Officer David had confronting feelings. Eavesdropping was, after all, one of the key elements in being a spy, but eavesdropping on a conversation between Abby and Gi bbs' current girlfriend was making her a bit uneasy. When she first approached the lab, she heard some sort of squabbling so she held back and thought she'd wait it out and let whoever was arguing settle whatever it was they needed to settle. Then it was Abby and Hollis Mann. And they were quarreling over… Gibbs? From what she could make out, this was the case. And when two women fight over a man, the smart thing is to stay away. And keep it to yourself.

----

Tony sat at his desk, playing with paper clips. This thing that he wasn't mentioning was eating away at him like acid. McGee saw it, but whenever he asked, Tony would give the same reply: "I know nothing". And now he just sat there, trying to work, but not managing. It was too much to wrap your brain around it, really. The more Tony thought about it, the more wrong he thought he was. He couldn't have seen it right. Gibbs and Abby would never…

"I mean, his back was to me" Tony thought. "I couldn't really see what they were doing. Right? They were probably just hugging, like they always do. He brought her a CafPow! and she told him some good results and got a hug. Abby was a very hands-on person. She liked to hug, punch and cuddle. And she liked to be hugged. Gibbs understood that and didn't seem to mind. So… They were hugging. And nothing more…Right?"

"Who was hugging?" Tim asked, looking up from his computer screen.

Too late, Tony realized that he might have said some of this out loud. Or at least muttered it.

"Nobody, McNosy. I was just thinking about… um… a movie… I saw last night."

"You saw a movie that involved hugging?!"

"Why, yes, Timmy. Yes, I did. And with a girl, no less. You know how chicks get at those movies… Well, maybe _you_ don't."

McGee just pouted, as he mostly did as these little insults. With Tony in the mood he was in and the mood Gibbs was in, the best course of action was to stick his nose to the screen and find something useful. He looked up shortly just to see Ziva walk in, looking preoccupied. Well, great. Just great! Everybody was acting so weird today. Maybe it was the thought of giving the lead up to the lieutenant colonel. But knowing Gibbs, that wouldn't really make a whole lot of difference. Speaking of which, he really needed to get back to work.

-----

"Two days and this is all you have? I thought you were, and I quote: 'the best in your field'! I asked for results and this is all I get?"

Mann was huffing and puffing at Abby. All the data she had gathered summed up to a big fat zero. Well, at least it did in Mann's head. Abby could think of a couple of scenarios that would fit all the evidence, but she wasn't telling Mann. Hollis wanted lead on the case and lead she got. So Abby stood, gaze nailed to the floor in pretend shame. She couldn't really give a flying fornication it Mann could solve this or not. If Abby was going to help anybody, it was going to be _her_ team.

"I don't get it! I just don't get it! You came highly recommended, Miss Sciutto. But apparently your reputation is undeserved."

As he always does, Gibbs chose just that time to walk into the lab, CafPow! in hand.

"Are you accusing my forensic specialist of something…Hol?" he all but growled, taking care to point out the word 'specialist'.

Unfazed by the gunny's sudden entry, Hollis just smiled, not looking at him but at Abby.

"I gave your lab tech the evidence two days ago and so far she's come up with nothing. Maybe she was… otherwise preoccupied. Was she, Jethro?"

"I don't know what she was, Hol."

"Oh, I think you might"

"Nope"

"Will you two just stop it?!" Abby yelled, getting sick and tired of all the verbal bruising one person could take for a day.

"I did the best I could with what you gave me. Give this stuff to anybody else; they won't give you half the results in twice the time. I am ever so sorry if the results don't add up, but solving the case is your job and not mine. So would you please remove your ungrateful self from my lab and let me get back to work?!"

Both the gunny and his current companion gaped at her. Abby stomped her foot and pointed to the door as Hollis began to walk out. Gibbs hadn't moved.

"Aren't you coming, Jethro?" Mann asked, a pinch of annoyance in her voice. "We have a case to solve."

"I know. Head to Ducky's and I'll meet you there in 20."

"Only 20, Jethro? My, my. You took longer than that last night… Then again, might be the company."

Hollis chuckled bitterly, before leaving the lab.

-----

_TBC…_


	16. Where were we

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything NCIS related. But by golly, I'll get some of Mark Harmon's DNA somehow and clone him!

_Author's Note: _Well, we all survived that crapfest of the previous chapter. Lets see if I can fix it with this one…

________

"Problems, Abbs?"

"If you want to fight with your girlfriend, Gibbs, you can do it somewhere else. As you have said to me and McGee countless times: this is a workplace. And I don't need your negative energy spoiling my lab", she said, turning away and inputting data on the computer. She squared her shoulders, attempting to look as relaxed as possible.

"Besides, if you have issues, go to couples counseling or something, just don't bark at each other in my lab. It's not my fault that you guys aren't getting along so don't take it out on me. Either of you!"

She felt his nose in her hair, as he inhaled deeply, while slowly lowering his palms to the desk, on each side of her. He was barely touching her, but she could feel him breathing and the warmth of his body. It made her dizzy. The whole sensory deprivation shtick was making her not herself but a helpless, uncontrolled mess. A second ago she had been genuinely upset. At that Mann idiot for, well, being an idiot. And at Gibbs too, for being so nonchalant about it all. She didn't need saving, but if he interjected, he could have done a better job of it. So she was mad at him.

Yes. Mad.

Angry and upset and hurt and whatnot.

She needed to keep to that train of thought, otherwise she'd just lean back into him and all would be lost. She needed to think how he hadn't come to see her in two days. How Mann had insulted her before leaving. How Gibbs and his precious Hol had apparently had sex just the night before.

No! Bad thought.

Sex and Gibbs being in one sentence.

Focus, Abby.

Gone for two days. No CafPow!s. Not defending her in front of Mann.

He brushed a strand of hair off her neck and leaned in slightly to whisper to her, but made sure to keep the rest of his body away from her.

"I made a promise to you, Abby."

"And what was that?" she choked out, surprised by the small squeak in her voice.

"I promised to take care of Hol bossing you around… And that I would take care of you"

He moved his right hand and placed his palm on her stomach, slowly pulling her back. She was so warm and compliant he really had to fight the urge to go fast and do more. He thought for a second about how this whole thing started. With an attempt to help. And if that hadn't happened, he probably never would have thought about Abby as more than his quirky lab-rat/goth/friend. But it had and now here he was, holding this beautiful woman, trying to do something to scare her into running, make her see that this is all wrong and they shouldn't be acting like this, but also willing her to be his.

As he moved her to him, she tilted her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes. She allowed herself that much. But in her thoughts, she remained determined to think of reasons to stay pissed off at him. As soon as the red haze of lust cleared out of her brain.

"As for mine and Hol's problems not being your fault, you couldn't be more wrong… Abby…"

He was keeping a minimum of physical contact with her. Even as she was leaning against him, she felt as if he was too far away. It frustrated her, but she couldn't move, didn't want to move. She focused on the slight brush of his lips against the top of her earlobe and the warmth radiating from his hand, to her belly.

And she also focused on being angry with him. Very, very, angry. Right.

"Well, from what she said, you don't have any problems at all. Or is it make-up sex you were having last night?" she whispered, not wanting to hear her voice break again.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Abby… Now, this reminds me of something we started a couple of days ago… and were rudely interrupted… Lets see…"

He wrapped his left hand around her long white neck and squeezed lightly, enjoying her little gasp of surprise. Her skin was soft and smooth and he brushed his thumb along her jaw line.

"Did you say something, Abbs?" he said in mock concern.

In reply, she slid and twined her fingers with his, on her stomach, and pressed back against him as close as she could. She turned her head on its resting place on his shoulder and spoke quietly, while running her other hand through his hair.

"Don't walk out again" she said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Abby."

------

_TBC…_

_Better?_


	17. Pussyfooting

_Disclaimer:_ Yes, you've caught me. It's actually all mine. I am the master of all I survey… or something. And since I'm watching NCIS clips on YouTube, what does that make me? :D But, really, I don't own anything.

_Author's note: _I know I'm a terrible person for writing chapter 15 and I apologize and hope I can make up for it with 16 and 17. I just needed to get it out of the way. Thanks for all the reviews. Cookies for everybody!!!

_______

It was really a simple thing. Their fingers entwined. Her lips lightly touching his neck while she rested her head on his shoulder and played with his hair, his thumb tracing invisible patterns on the exposed skin of her neck. Their breathing slow and for the first time in a long time Gibbs felt completely relaxed. He let the feeling of her fingers and her body pressed against him seep through the usual defenses. It was a pure moment before his baser desires could kick in and he wanted to fully experience it.

Abby, in turn, felt confused. Why wasn't he doing anything? Sure this was all fine and dandy but why the hell was he just so still? Was he having second thoughts? She was a scientist and unresolved things bothered her. They had moved into a gray area, beyond the friendly, but not exactly into the romantic. So she didn't know where she stood exactly. And she fully intended to find out.

"Gibbs?"

"Hm?"

"I'm confused…"

"Anything I can help you with, Abby?" he asked, removing the hand that lay on her stomach.

"_Oh shit oh shit oh shit! He's really changing his mind. Oh, genius work, Sciutto! You and your big mouth!_" Abby thought, but as Gibbs fingers made contact with her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt, the prospect of Gibbs' train of thought changing tracks left her mind completely and was replaced by the sound of his voice, close, soft, with just the slightest hint of strain in it. And as her hem rode up, carefully lifted by his light touch, he spoke again.

"…because, you know, I don't want you to be confused by anything… Anything at all… So, tell me… Abby… What is this problem that has my favorite girl… confused?"

Abby was trying really hard to remember one single word of English. Or French. Hell, Swahili would come in handy right about now, but all the vocabulary in the world just couldn't get though the haze in her head. Gibbs' fingers had traveled up, up… over her stockings, running a digit along a garter strap until he reached her panties. He hooked a finger in them and snapped them, making Abby shudder and let out a small choking noise.

"Very quiet, now, I see."

His fingers had reached her belly and were slowly sliding into her underwear. One part of his brain screamed at him to stop it this instant. Toying with somebody mentally was alright and all, but this was taking it too far. This was Abby, his rational brain barked. Remember Abby? The one you have warm, protective feelings for?

But Gibbs didn't want to listen. He just wanted to make her shiver again.

"Not a second ago you were yelling at me to get out of your lab. Do you still want me to go, Abby?" He said as he stopped his infuriatingly slow progress to the place where she wanted to be touched the most.

She shook her head.

"Words, Abby."

"…no…"

"No what?"

"No, sir?"

"Good girl" he said, smiling into her neck when the hand she kept running through his hair gave an involuntary squeeze at the commendation.

He was liking this and she could feel it. His erection was pressing into her backside, making her want to grind against it. But for some reason unknown to her, she just stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights, completely unable to move, hypnotized by his fingers, halfway in her panties, his other hand holding her neck and his voice deep and seductive in her ear. It really wasn't fair, she mused. How the hell was he remaining so controlled, the silver haired bastard?

"What would you like? Would you like me to stop? Or keep going?"

Damn tease. She had had enough of this pussyfooting. She took a second to make a pros and cons list in her head. We're friends – yes. Did she really want to compromise that? – oh, boy, did she! So, what was the hold up? It was time to get a grip and act on this unexpected, but not unwelcome attraction.

She quickly turned to face him and placed one hand on his neck and the other on his chest. She felt his heart speed up at her sudden move and had to smirk.

He really couldn't help how his body reacted when she looked up at him through those long lashes.

"No more evasive maneuvers, gunny…"

-------

_TBC…_

_Holy Mark Harmon, that took forever. I hope the use of the word "pussyfooting" wasn't entirely wrong. I need a native speaker beta, damn it…_


End file.
